Onmyouji no Kyuubi ninja
by BlindPlanesWalker
Summary: Traveling through time space, creating boundary worlds, making deals fighting vileness and darkness of human emotions given form, just another day at the office right?


yes sorry for not uploading my other stories life is long and full of things i need to do so as i sit here reading online, I think its the perfect time for a crossover yay, Disclaimer i do not own today, yesterday and most definitely not tomorrow i don't own either sousei no onmyoji and naruto. Thank you and let your screams of exasperation fly out from your ears.

Old, older than the people of this earth before they crawled out from the forest and their caves before even the first sighting of those beings ancestors walked the earth, He came.

Death comes to all things, even to gods and god like beings. Kuruma died not like you would think far after he, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki death a part of him a sliver of his consciousness was taken in by the great furball. Undying beings like the bijuu, instead of passing away their minds enter a sleep, letting lose alter egos or simply instincts survival emotions, the thoughts can not keep existing forever and the cycle of thousands of years shift like an ancient sea current descending to the sea floor not to be seen for another couple thousands of years, for kuruma who shared a deep bond with naruto mentally trying to both corrupt and balance him out was left with a mental imprint of Naruto. So when Kurumas turn to die, or as it was enter a age of sleep came, something was reborn during the chaos.

It was in this way that Naruto dead for thousands if not hundreds of thousands of years was reborn as a memory and new ego inside as the new Kuruma the new Kyuubi no Yoko. The first thoughts were chaos the world was strange, his mind was strange, the earth and heaven shifted and rolled for all the force of ninetails chakra was fully unleaded unbound by form and control for the brief moment between kuruma's first sleep and Naruto's reawakening. Where kuruma died naruto was reborn in a wasteland of destruction and ruin, all around as his body was reformed. In this chaos his mind hazed by memories not his own and what could be called human instincts fighting new and familiar beastal instincts naruto madden by his power by the rage he hatred he could now feel around him caused by his own energy, sliced open a dimensional rift in an attempt to flee follow his instincts to get away from a possible powerful enemy even if as he would realize that enemy was himself.

Tearing through time space and the martial and ephemeral, he landed in this new world. Years passed and he the mightiest being on this new world came to the understanding. He naruto was the new kyuubi, Kuruma was sleeping and his body was now naruto's He had Kurumas memory his power and his own memories which he using his new found brain power figured was because of special seal that forced his and kurumas souls to coexist so close together. His true soul was still within the wheel of reincarnation but like his fathers chakra he existed now for a short time a portion of the soul that when the time came would once again reunite with the whole.

I would like to thank you for reading so far and this is the end.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Really stop reading this is all i wrote.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

go away...

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I told you... now look at what you did. just kidding love everyone maybe sure. enjoy more. :p

don't write when dead tired stuff gets crazy.

Naruto looked out this world was beyond primitive, their was no other intelligent life simply animals, while he could consider them intelligent life to him they were beast, he meant humans or some sort of species with language culture, civilization. His being in this world was king nothing could match him, it was his he could run through the planes sleep in the forest climb and swim with out worry. But he saw that this world his energy was dangerous places he let out his energy on became rotted, corrupted his energy was harsh and in a way acidic to life and everything. he couldn't stay there forever he wanted life to grow and change, drawing on his almost limitless power and his old understanding of space time ninjutsu and fuinjutsu he created a parallel world for himself alongside this new world just like the rabbit goddess did, but unlike her he was happy to just relax and enjoy life once again until kuruma awoke from his slumber, meeh let that idiot deal with the whole different dimension universe stuff, consider it the last great prank of naruto for the old bag of fuzz, wait he was now the bag of fuzz? oh well he was a sexy bag of fuzz Kuruma was second in good looks compared to himself. Maybe he had been alone with himself for to long.?! ramen food of the gods, limitless chakra plus creation of all things equal great food no three minute wait time thank the kami and all other deities.

... What was he thinking about again. Never mind...

So Naruto created another world ephemeral to he first allowing him access when he wanted. So thousands of thousands of years past but inside his world he slept and enjoyed himself with creating new powers and techniques clones transformations armies destruction all things, waited not knowing when kuruma would wake up and he would sleep, so he slept, hibernated letting time past in his boredom. Before he knew it the world had changed humans, great humans and a semi primitive societies. He became a diety to some of the small tribes allowing their worship for his entertainment. then things began to change, he had forgotten his alignment rage, negative emotions where attracted to his power he didn't know when but odd spirits creature impurities in his world came into existence he destroyed them using his might but they would return, he in a rage up turned half his world over to destroy a number of them. it took him an age to realize they were from humans, one part of him memories of kuruma at his worst kill them all send this impurities darkness out by destroying their source, but the human long since melded into the ancient being it existed in said be a guardian reinforce the doorway between the two help the humans. So he did he strengthen the wall between his world but like all walls their not completely sealed small things can slip through, and the darkness finds every smallest hole and crevice. it wasn't until for him untold number of years that he realized that they had been breaking through in his rage he rampaged destroying eating cleansing this foul beings, he noticed a change in his world so closely connected to the other houses building now existed here shadows of the real broken down by this scrounge. Naruto in a understanding went back to his home and rested if he truly wanted to get rid of them he could simply destroy this world or even kill all the humans he could no longer separate the two too many years together had prevented him from breaking them apart only destroying one could work.

Years passed he sent out clones to deal with the problem at times study them see if he could do much he could feel them break through like small holes dug into the wall overtime he shut them a new one was created. One day feeling particularly peeved at his inability and slightly happy for he had found quite a big one feasting on small vileness with a swish of his majestic tail decapitated it and burnt it and the surrounding to ash. He felt a hole inwards, something had not broken out but in, he walked out of his home taking a easy pace, i.e. faster than any normal being could handle and ran towards where he felt the anomaly. There fighting against a small hoard of them was a man. Using techniques he had never seen before mowed through them like ants against a shoe. The man turned to him as he approached and launched his attack against him. He felt nothing what ever it was could not effect his chakra body so he sat himself down as he watched the man power attack after attack upon him. When the man had given up he spoke. his voice a thousand languages and one voice, he had a lot of free time and a bijuu amped brain and a special crystal that he connected to earth that using a small cloud of chakra see and hear anything on earth from his special dimension. Ha take that Kaguya couldn't do that could you from hers.

"Son of man, son of woman, he who is human why have you come to my domain, fighting the filth of emotion and attacking my self?" he lifted his great head, and just like kuruma let his giant eye pierce the man below.

"I am Abe no Seimei..."

Such was his first meeting of the eccentric man, they shared philosophies, his not too different from his home world, he told the man of his understandings and why though different his elemental chart was not wrong but a different because of physiology of the different worlds. He gave this man a duty purge the filth from these lands and he would give him a gift. The man laughed telling the great being that such was his mission and wish, but he could tell it would not be himself that would do it but some one from the next generations. Naruto gave the man a long look, he would watch over them never letting the door way be truly breached anything greater than the truly lesser being would find it almost impossible to pass over. So the deal was struck, a odd friendship formed. And a odd myth untold became legend and forgotten.

Years have passed, Abe's decedents and followers have continue his fight he had rampaged twice when an annoying existence came into being squashing it and discovering more of them, since them he moved his base yearly trying to kill the more powerful being never letting them through en mass and if he could nothing greater then what would be called a level C being. He sigh they were so weak even the greatest was simply a tails worth of effort, Kamui a strange being that instead of fleeing like other of his kind had attacked him he had in a fit of confusion let it live, because of all his years they had run until they were trapped them fought it/he was the first to fight the great him (I'm definitely starting to sound like kuruma)he crushed his eye only the next time he saw him it was back, these now called impurities were odd reminding him of his chakras energy at times, yin and yang was what Abe had said he had created a world of yin where he was the yang in a sense of words only his energy seemed to attract them into this realm instead of letting them come into existence in the natural world.

Naruto opened his eyes his realm and home came into focus he growled a low rumble. Outside he could feel it strong emotions, stronger than many since a good hundred years. "Their so noise it seems this children need a lesson."

thank you for reading if you want to use the idea go ahead it was fun.

BPW Signing off!


End file.
